Whatever The Cost
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke's wife dies and is left to take care of his daughter, Mikito. Sasuke meets the new employee at work, Hinata and starts going out with her. Mikito is willing to do anything, i mean ANYTHING to get Hinata out of the picture.ShikaIno in story
1. Prologue:Tragedy

**Here I am again once again…with a new story, the prologue starts out SasuSaku… but relax SasuHina fans the couple will only be there for this chapter and this one only chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, wish that I owned Naruto….but I do not…sucks for me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue:

Tragedy

Sakura was just fixing her long pink hair into a bun getting ready for a meeting for work.

"MOOOOMMM!!!!" Sakura sighed and turned to the doorway ands in popped a raven-haired girl with emerald eyes looking no more than 11 years old.

"Mikito what is it...i have a meeting to go to" Sakura asked frustrated.

"Dad knew that the last pastry was mine, and he decided to eat it for himself," Mikito explained.

Sasuke walked in with crumbs all around his mouth. "See…I told you" Mikito said pointing at her father. Sasuke quickly wiped the crumbs off his face, "No I didn't...where's the evidence now."

"On yours hands" Mikito pointed to his hands.

"Shit" he muttered to himself.

Sakura giggled happily at her two-loved ones thinking of all the silly things they did over the years They always acted more like a brother or sister would than a father and daughter would. Sakura looked at the clock and saw it was time for her to go.

"Sasuke looks like I have to go to now."

"What out there it's pouring out there" Sasuke said looking out the window to the sky.

"Yes, but the meeting is inside not outside I'll survive awhile on the road" Sakura said.

She walked down the hallway to the front door, and Sasuke followed. Sakura gave him a quick peck on lips. "Don't always be so worried about me ok i'll be home in a couple of hours" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded his head.

She opened up her umbrella, and walked out of the house, and into her car. She turned it on, and left the house.

* * *

Sakura turned on the radio, and found her favorite station.

She started to bob her head with the music.

"_Sexy love girl the things you do"_

"_Keep my sprung keep me runnin back to you"_

Her cell phone was ringing, but as she reached for it…she tipped enough for her make it drop it on to the car floor.

Sakura was so preoccupied in the song she did the most stupidest thing ever…she took her eyes off the road and bent down to pick it up.

Sakura found it finally, but she did not notice a car swerve to the lane she was drivivng in, when she her eyes came back onto the road, and saw how close she was to hitting the car in front of her.

She was scared by car as if it just popped out of thin air.

She swerved into the other lane too quickly and due to the slippery road, her car was spinning out of control until it hit the railing on the road.

The force of the crash was so great it threw Sakura through the windshield, and out of the car, and she started rolling down a semi rocky hill until she hit the grassy ground.

Sakura looked wounded critically, cuts all over her body, her clothes ripped, and her legs broken. She laid there thinking she had to get help, and fast.

Sakura knew her life was over when she heard a creaking sound.

She saw her car tipping over and then it fell and rolled down the hill.

Sakura tried to crawl as best she could but her current condition would not let her.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs…then there was silence all you could hear was the rain...and the echo of Sakura's scream.

* * *

5 hours later:

Sasuke was playing Guitar Hero III with his daughter kicking her butt.

"Hey no fair you cheater you're too old to be even winning" Mikito told her father.

"Hey I'm not old…just old enough to kick your sorry ass" Sasuke said proudly.

"Whatever…dammit" Mikito said.

"Hey watch your language."

"Oh sure you can curse but I can't."

"Because I am older than you that is why I can."

"Whatever...old man."

The doorbell rang and Sasuke paused the game so he could answer the door, "Don't cheat while I'm gone."

"Yeah, Yeah I hear ya." Sasuke answered to see two officers in the doorway.

"Yes, officers how can I help you?"

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" one of them said.

"Yes...is there a problem."

"I'm afraid we have some horrible news for you."

"Daddy…why is the police at our door" Mikito asked.

"You wife Sakura Uchiha was killed in a car accident 5 hours ago."

Sasuke's eyes widened in pain and shock, and his heart skipped a beat…he could not believe, not even comprehend what he was just told seconds ago.

Mikito's eyes started to water, "M-mom is…DEAD NO THAT CAN'T BE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

One of the policeman spoke up, "We are very sorry about your loss."

Sasuke sat in a chair trying to hold back tears ,"Please leave us…now" he told the officers before trying his best not get furious, and go on a crazy rampage.

The officers left the house, and could still hear Mikito's crying and shrieking.

* * *

It was sunny day even happy for some people, but the event on that day was a gloomy one for others.

Sasuke, Mikito, and all friends and people close to the family circled around a white marbled coffin that glistened in the sun.

Lots of flowers surrounded a picture of Sakura, the coffin itself was surrounded by flowers, and in front of the coffin was a tombstone that said: Sakura Haruno Uchiha May 2, 1981- March 5, 2009, a good friend, but an even better wife and mother.

Mikito's eyes were wet from all the tears she cried during the funeral.

Sasuke stood in silent with his eyes cold hugging Mikito close to her.

He thought nobody could replace Sakura, he had loved her the 11 years they were married, and now she was in the coffin about to be six feet under.

Mikito walked away from her father, and laid a Sakura flower on her mother's coffin. The coffin was being lowered and Mikito went to her knees and busted out crying.

* * *

**AWWW that is such a sad way to start a story, but i had to do this to make the story even more interesting**

**Don't worry you'll like the rest of the stories they are great.**

**Alright reviews for this story please don't make me beg  
**


	2. New Employee

**Well I love you all I could just kiss ya…but I will not. The reviews you have all given me have made me give you the next chapter. Thank you so much I worked hard on this story and I really am hoping you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: curse the world because I do not own Naruto… (Crying) why me....WHYYYYY... sorry over exaggerating  
**

**Also thank ypu for telling me about that mistake in how many years theyhad been married...i got their age mixed with how long they had been married. **

**Thanks for pointing that out for me: my name is earl and Yupyup person I fixed the problem thanks to you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New employee

_1year later:_

Sasuke dragged himself to work again as he did everyday. Even after a year after Sakura passed away, he was still miserable. He had not gone out with any other women, and had a cold expression on his face most of the time. He worked at Konoha Inc. as an investor, and he was on the verge of being promoted to the executive offices. He may have been miserable, but his the deals he'd done weren't which caused him to make 2x more money than he had made from before, because all that was important in his life was his daughter, his job, and his best friend Shikamaru…besides them nothing else mattered to him. Yet with all the money he was getting he still was not happy with his life. As he walked inside the building to do his work, a goofy voice called out his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke" a man Sasuke called his boss and president of Konoha Inc. was running towards him.

Sasuke sighed in frustration on how he had a complete idiot, and a total perv as a boss (sometimes his boss would look at the surveillance cameras in the women's bathroom.)

Sasuke looked his way, "Yes boss Jiraiya sir" Sasuke muttered to him almost muttering to himself.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble I was wondering if you would show our newest employee around the building she just transferred here, and I was hoping that you could show her around, and everything"

"Whatever...I could care less" Sasuke said in a dark tone.

"c'mon on in" Jiriaya yelled out.

A woman looking curvy with long raven colored hair like Sasuke's, her eyes lavender with honesty and happiness, and her skin pale. Sasuke's face softened, and signs of him being miserable went away. His eyes were in shock, and amazement. Sasuke thought she was so beautiful…he even thought she was more beautiful than his late wife was.

"Hello m-my name is…H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga" she stammered holding out her shaky hand.

Sasuke looked at the hand as though it was an honor to be shaking her hand.

He put his hand into hers, and shook it, "I-I-I-I-I'm Sasuke Uchiha…w-w-welcome to Konoha Inc." Sasuke stuttered.

"I'm sure I'll l-like it here," she told him.

He thought her skin felt so smooth like cream, and when she spoke, it was as if she was a bird that was singing to him. He kept a genuine smile on his face, not like the fake smiles he had to do when meeting with clients…it was a sweet smile with a lot of feeling in it. He could not lie, but this was the best he felt since Sakura.

"So how about that tour now…Hinata" Sasuke said thinking he had probably wasted time drooling over her.

"Please lead the way Uchiha," she said smiling.

* * *

Sasuke returned home, but with a different attitude. He acted happier then he used when he came home, and showed no signs of being miserable. He sighed in happiness thinking this woman would deliver him out depression after being in it for a year now, and make him as happy as he was then. He turned to a picture of Sakura that had two lit candles on both sides, and at the bottom of the picture was the day she was born and the day she died.

"Hm I wonder if she was brought here from above so I can move on…do you know Sakura."

"Hey Dad" his daughter, Mikito yelled to him.

She was now 12 years old and started to walk down the flights of stairs of their 2-story house. Because Sasuke was making more money, he was able to afford a bigger house in a gated community.

"Hey what's up Mikito?" Sasuke told Mikito.

"Since you came just a little too late I decided to eat already and made you your dinner and put it on the table."

Mikito led her father to the kitchen table. Sasuke's dinner consisted of a plate of sushi with chopsticks on top of it, and to the side of it a plate of rice balls with some green tea as his drink.

"You always did cook well…I remember when you use to suck at it" Sasuke chuckled.

Mikito's face went up in anger, "Hey I was trying back then…at least give me some credit for even trying" Mikito told him.

"Whatever I guess I'll eat it," Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes on the food.

"You won't eat it at all or you will eat it."

"Are those my only two choices…mother?" Mikito laughed then went into a small smile.

"Hey Dad."

"Yeah squirt."

"Do you think of mom at times?" Mikito asked.

Sasuke froze at his daughter's question. Mikito had not brought up the subject of her mother since her funeral. The thing was Mikito had not really been social for a while, and was being a little depressed. She still had her friends, but did not hang out with them much. Sasuke put down his chopsticks, and ran his hands through his hair. Sasuke sighed, and smiled genuinely for his daughter.

"Everyday and always since she hasn't been on this earth" Sasuke answered.

Mikito smiled brightly, and hugged her father tight. Sasuke did think of Sakura but…it was much less now, now…he was thinking of Hinata now. He thought Hinata was very beautiful, but was afraid she would reject him…though when he looked into her eyes she looked as though she was in pain about something…but could not really catch it.

"Well, Dad I'm going to go and finish my homework now…I hope you like your dinner…see ya later" Mikito said then started her way upstairs.

She stopped and looked at a picture of her mother.

"Mom, do you…know what's wrong with dad."

Mikito could see…her dad had an expression on his face as though he just met the most amazing person ever. In addition, the thing about Mikito is that she did not want woman to take her father's heart…she was sure of that. She was afraid that if her dad fell in love with another woman, he would not love her mom anymore, and would soon forget about her. Mikito sighed in worry hoping nobody had taken his heart, and went up the stairs to finish her schoolwork.

* * *

**Hmmm the story is staring to develop now…looks nobody is getting together without Mikito having a say in it.**

** Well there it is it has been done the end of this chapter. How did you like it was it good. **

**Well your reviews will help me want to do more on these chapters.**

** Well, wait patiently, and I'll give you the next chapter. **

**Until then see ya.**


	3. It's a date then

**Ok here it is the next chapter to "Whatever the Cost", I keep telling myself, "let me get this chapter in so i can get started on some more" but then I forget every time i said it.**

** Now I got it now, so here you guys go a gift of a good chapter from me to you. Thanks for the reviews I love them, it makes want to kiss all of you….I'm just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(bleep) it all (excuse my French.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

It's a date then

_2 weeks later:_

Hinata walked inside the building greeting the faces of every person that walked by with a warm smile. Sasuke had a faraway look in his eyes every time looked at Hinata. Over the past two weeks that Hinata had been there Sasuke was trying to play hard to get, by being his cold self…well not too cold just enough for her to think that he probably wasn't interested in her. However, she tended to try again every time, but she still didn't break him…yet.

"BOO."

Sasuke jumped in his seat with a scared look on his face. He turned around to see it was just his best friend Shikamaru who had scared him. Shikamaru had a brown spiky ponytail, studs in both of ears, and has an IQ of over 200. Shikamaru had a wife named Temari of 12 years until she passed away a year before Sakura due to a long fight with lung cancer, and all he has left is his daughter, Shinishi. Sasuke and Shikamaru mostly talk to each other most of the time, and aren't that social anymore. Shikamaru snickered at his friend who had not a smile, but a scowl that could scare even a wolf or a bear.

"Not funny...not funny at all" Sasuke told Shikamaru.

"Well, I'm sorry,but I had to get you out of that trance…so looks like you got eyes for the new chick, am I right or am I right."

"You're the genius not me."

"Ok then…yes you do…so when you gonna ask her out."

"Today."

Sasuke couldn't explain the feeling, but all he knew it was a feeling he had gotten when Sakura was around, so it must be a sign or something.

"How about now" Shikamaru told him as he pointed to Hinata who was nearing towards them.

"U-um good morning Mr. U-Uchiha." Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk at her stuttering while she talked. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru for some advice on what to say, but he just shrugged.

"U-um Hinata you got a minute…I need to ask you something," Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked at him with a confused face, "S-sure go ahead."

"Um…um…..um….I just wanted to know if you would like to g-g-g-" Sasuke thought this was too weird he had never stuttered, but for some reason he just couldn't find the words, he was trying to find out why this was so hard.

"Yes Sasuke what are you trying to say" Hinata wondered.

"…Nothing…it's nothing" Sasuke muttered with his head hung low.

Shikamaru decided to help his friend, "HE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM" Shikamaru blurted out.

Hinata's eyes widened, and Sasuke's face turned into a scowl, and he hit Shikamaru on the back of his head.

"Dude why… why you did that for" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"You're the one that wants to go out with her then your like 'nothing it's nothing" Shikamaru told him imitating Sasuke at the last couple of words.

The two started arguing back and forth with each other not knowing that Hinata was still there.

"Um you guys…I'm still here," Hinata said, then the two brought their attention to Hinata.

"So is that true you want to go out with me " Hinata said.

Sasuke didn't know what to say he couldn't trust his lips to say any words, so all he did was nod his head slowly still looking down at the ground.

"So what do you say…is my best friend worthy of you" Shikamaru told Hinata.

Shikamaru kept his mouth shut as he heard a growl out of Sasuke's mouth.

"What do I say, what do I say…I've been for you to finally say that since i showed up " Hinata said with a smile plastered on her face.

Sasuke had shock on his face, but you could tell that he was relieved that she said 'yes'.

"Ok um Friday at 8:00 at Sashi's" Sasuke said.

"I'll be there also here...take this" Hinata got a pen and, wrote her phone number on his arm.

"See ya later Uchiha."

"By the way call me Sasuke" he said cooly.

"Ok then see ya Sasuke" Hinata told Sasuke, and started into the other direction.

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other, smiled brightly and gave each other a high five.

"SCORE!!!" they both said.

"Good job landing a date Sasuke…if only I could get someone new" Shikamaru said sadly.

Sasuke put his arm his friend's shoulder and then showed a smile on his face, "Don't worry there is someone out there for you just you gotta wait."

"Hey you guys" Hinata yelled out as she was walking towards them.

"Yeah is everything alright Hinata or did you want to tell me something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah i did want to tell you something...I was just wondering is your friend here single" Hinata asked Sasuke pointing to Shikamaru.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Shikamaru said wondering why she would ask if he was single.

"I have a friend who is in need a man in her life if you want I could give you her number" Hinata told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was blushing with a tint of red on his cheeks that couldn't really be seen.

"Um..Gee u-um-"

Sasuke smirked, and decided now it was his turn to help out his friend,"HE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE HER NUMBER" Sasuke blurted out.

Shikamaru got upset, and hit Sasuke on the head.

"Hey man I was going to say that…eventually."

"I was helping you out like you helped me out, isn't that what friends do hmm" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru scowled at Sasuke.

"Lovely, here is her number her name is Ino Yamanaka she's a nice person I'm sure you'll like her, try to call her today…see ya later" Hinata said as she turned around into the other direction.

* * *

Sasuke, and Shikamaru both looked at each other then they smiled even bigger, "DOUBLE SCORE!!!" they said slapping high fives.

"Whoo got me a date tomorrow can't wait for it…you calling that woman," Sasuke said.

"Hell yeah…you know it" Shikamaru answered.

As Sasuke was celebrating, there was one person in his mind who he knew would probably try to get him and Hinata apart…Mikito. One time a few months ago a lady was talking to Sasuke at the door, and Mikito unexpectedly tackled her. Mikito started to yell at her saying, "Stay away from my dad he loves my mom, not you so stop trying to get my dad, and get the hell off my lawn…you bitch." The lady ran away screaming, and in the end Mikito was embarrassed because that lady was only talking to Sasuke about a meeting at work. He knew how protective Mikito was of Sasuke, and had to sneak out the house with an excuse, like when he was a teenager, and he kept making excuses to get out the house just so he could see Sakura. Sasuke could understand how Mikito didn't like Sasuke to go out with women but this time he had to make an exception. In order to get to know Hinata more better Sasuke had to lie to his daughter.

* * *

**GASP SASUKE'S GOING TO LIE TO HIS DAUGHTER HOW HORRIBLE, SIMPLY HORRIBLE…anyways how'd you like this one I am very glad about the reviews you have given me you have given so much more hope to continue the story. **

**I love you people…in a way. Anyways reviews please and I'll give some more of this story.**


	4. I Will Make Sure of It

**Hey, you people well I did not get many reviews for the second chapter what's up with that.**

**Well its ok it is all good I just hope you give me more reviews I was just starting to like you guys (not like that).**

**So here, it is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I will make sure of it.

_At Sasuke's house:_

Mikito stood at the door of her dad's room seeing that her dad was getting dressed in his business attire but it seemed just a little too fancy.

"Hey dad…where are you going" Mikito asked her dad.

"Well, the boss pulled a last minute meeting on us and I have to go to it, also I might go out to eat with a couple of people at work, so I'll be home late" Sasuke said.

Sasuke was trying to find out what he could do to trick his daughter and his plan was working , "O-oh ok I'll be busy doing my homework, and find out how I can kick your butt in guitar hero" Mikito said.

"Sorry, but you'll never beat me at guitar hero…I am the champion" Sasuke said proudly beating his chest.

Mikito smirked, "Yeah well not for long."

Sasuke looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late.

"Shit I gotta go…see ya Mikito," Sasuke told his daughter as he rushed out the door.

Mikito looked at the table by the door, and smirked, "3…2…1."

"Mikito have seen my-"Mikito interrupted by pointing to the table that held his keys.

"Thanks see ya." Mikito was just about to go up the stairs to her room when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello."

"Mikito it's me" a frustrated girl yelled.

"Shinishi is that you...why do you sound so troubled did something happen" Mikito asked.

"Yeah, now here it goes…my dad was talking to someone on the phone."

Mikito thought she was about to say something cool and super secret but her face turned to disappointment when she heard the news.

Mikito sighed, "So"

"It wasn't just anybody…it was a lady" Shinishi said.

Mikito's face went into wide-eyed shock.

"What are you kidding me…my god I feel sorry for you," Mikito said with sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah well it gets worse…for you from what I heard," Shinishi said with sympathy in her voice.

Mikito was soon confused, "What are you talking about…what did you hear."

"I heard that your dad is going out on a date with a woman tonight" Shinishi said.

* * *

Mikito's entire body froze, and she almost dropped the phone.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT…where did you get this info from" Mikito demanded.

"I was eavesdropping on the other phone in our house and heard it all."

"No, no, no you must sadly mistaken my dad went out…to a….meeting."

Mikito finally understood what was now going on.

"Yeah he sure is at a meeting…more like a date with another woman."

Mikito's eyes suddenly welled up in tears, "How could he do such a thing…he must not be thinking about mom anymore…starting to not love her."

Shinishi could hear her friend was crying, and in pain knowing that, her dad was out with another woman.

"Hey Mikito don't cry we can stop this we can get those two out of love if we both work together, if you want this to work you gotta stop crying so we will be able to do this."

Mikito did not care what happened due to their actions…as long as they were able to destroy the relationship he had with that woman, she was happy. Mikito's face turned serious and she wiped the tears off her face, and knew what had to be done.

"Ok Shinishi what's the plan."

"Huh."

"Huh…what do you mean huh."

"Hey just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'll have a plan right on the spot."

"I just assumed that since you're in all honor classes."

"Don't ever assume that I always have a plan…. Also sometimes just feel like falling asleep in those classes."

"Why you're supposed to be getting smarter not dumber."

"Yeah but all the stuff were learning I learned when I was in fifth grade during the summer."

"Then why stay in the seventh grade."

"It's too troublesome to skip grades."

Mikito rolled her eyes at what her friend said.

"Ok now let's stop getting off the subject or we will never get anywhere."

"Ok let's start thinking."

Before Mikito could even start to think Shinishi yelled out, "I got it."

Mikito growled into the phone, "I hate you."

"But you should be glad you have a super smart friend who can help you in your time of need."

Mikito thought for a second, "Your right."

"Duh I'm smart."

* * *

_Outside of Sashi's:_

Hinata and Sasuke started to come out of the restaurant with smiles on his face.

"Wow you kidding me," Hinata said.

"No I'm not," Sasuke said.

Then they started laughing, and walked into the famous cherry blossom park. They sat down on a bench and they looked at the stars.

"Wow the stars are beautiful like shiny angels are up there," Hinata said as she looked up to see how beautiful the stars were.

"Yea…one of those angels is my late wife," Sasuke told Hinata.

Hinata face was in shock and confusion, Sasuke knew if he wanted to have a relationship with Hinata, he would have to tell some things from the past he was glad happened, and things he wished never happened.

"When I was only 17 years old I got Sakura pregnant, she had been my girlfriend for about 3 years. Even though we were young, we got married then 8 months later my daughter Mikito was born. Even though we were young and married, we still were able to go to college and get the jobs we wanted. Everything was going great, we were happy and I was glad I had met her."

"Seems like you really loved her," Hinata said.

"I did we were married for 11 years…then March 5, 2009 was a dark day. Sakura had to go to a meeting, and I told her it was pouring rain out there and she should stay home, but she told me to not worry about her so much…that she would be all right and home in one piece. Then five hours later two police officers told me she died in a car accident…crushed by her own car. I felt as though I could not live without her…ever since she died me and Mikito were a wreck, I never went out with other women, and mostly Mikito and I would keep to ourselves except when we were talking to our best friends. Now I do not do that much anymore…because I met you."

* * *

Hinata was amazed on how his life has been a living hell for him.

"I understand how you felt when you lost your wife…I had a boyfriend who is now an angel."

Sasuke looked at her knowing she was about to tell a story.

"His name was Naruto Uzamaki, he was working in the army so it could help him pay for his college tuition but also so he could get action. We were together for 5 years, and thought I had found my prince charming…I'll never forget the day he had to leave for Iraq. He told me he was going to make me his wife when he returned, and we would have a family. I had hoped and prayed that he would return to me but my wish did not happen. 11 months later, I was given a letter that said he was killed in a car bomb explosion. I mourned for months until I had made the decision to commit suicide so I could not feel any more pain in my heart. I was about to plunge the knife into my heart until I heard a voice say 'don't do it Hinata.' It said 'don't throw your life away there will be another person out there for you, but please don't do this to yourself.' I listened to voice, and I could have sworn…it sounded like Naruto. He did not want to let me die like this, he told me to wait, and in time another person would show up, and he was right…it was you."

Hinata's eyes started to well up with tears, and spilled onto her cheeks, then looked Sasuke into the eyes, "You saved me from myself when you showed up…I'm grateful for that."

Sasuke used his thumb to wipe away her tears, and then lifted her chin so that he was facing eye to eye with her. Sasuke then brought his lips to Hinata's kissing her softly, and then broke apart for air. Hinata smiled softly, and then laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and looked above to continue stargazing with somebody she could possibly have a future with.

* * *

_In Heaven (yes that heaven in the sky):_

"Yes mission accomplished we did it Sakura you alittle upset that your husband is being with another person now" a blonde hair man told Sakura.

Sakura sighed and looked down at the couple from the sky, "It's for the best that they are together Naruto…now they won't feel all depressed anymore."

"Yeah I understand what you are saying…I just hope that he can bring the happiness I was trying to bring to her," Naruto said.

"Hey Sakura" a woman with four spiky ponytails yelled out to Sakura.

"Yea Temari what is it" Sakura asked Temari.

"Shinishi and Mikito have some problems," Temari told her.

"What do you mean what kind of problems," Sakura asked.

"Well they haven't really moved on since we died, and their trying to break up the two couples we tried so hard to get together."

"No way we have to stop them" Naruto said with determination on his face.

"I agree we can't let them become depressed again…who knows they could something even worse to themselves," Temari said agreeing with Naruto.

"No" Sakura said leaving Naruto and Temari in shock.

"What are you talking about Sakura they can't do that," Naruto said.

"No in time they'll learn to not do it again when they see how depressed Sasuke and Shikamaru become," Sakura said, and walked away leaving a confused Naruto and Temari behind "Ok what's up with her" Naruto wondered.

"That's just how it is with her…all wise, and stuff, but for some reason she just happens to be right sometimes," Temari told Naruto.

"Ok…so we still gonna try, and stop those two" Naruto asked Temari.

"Definitely…in fact I even made the phone Shinishi was using to listen to the conversation Shika was having with Ino, sound like static was in the phone. So with what she hears on the phone she'll probably make a plan that will only make the two couples together even more, and she thinks that it will bring them apart" Temari explained.

"Wow that's smart…but we gotta make sure that Sakura doesn't find out" Naruto said.

"Yeah who knows what she would do if she found us out, and trust me you don't want to know" Temari said.

* * *

_Back at Sasuke's house:_

Mikito was staring at the phone just hoping that was her friend on the other line, and not some other person. Shinishi had just told Mikito her plan, and Mikito thought her plan was crazy and weird, but then again Shinishi was crazy and weird, but at the same time smart so she should not have been surprised that the plan she thought was going to be just that.

"So what do you think Mikito good plan huh."

"Shinishi that plan is crazy and weird…but it just it might work since it is at the same time smart also."

"Good this plan will go in effect on Sunday since I also heard they were going to the park to have a picnic that day also."

"Good job Shinishi I never doubted you for a second."

"Yes you did you liar."

"Yeah whatever I gotta see ya later."

"Bye."

* * *

**Ok I am done with this chapter it was good wasn't it. **

**Give me some good reviews, and you'll see even better ones.**


	5. Flowers

**Hey all you guys sorry if I was taking so long in making the chapter.**

** Well the thing that happened was that I was half finished with it but my dad deleted about 1000 words of work. **

**I was so pissed at that I decided to be on a hiatus for a while. Now I have decided to rewrite it finally so now here it is the next chapter to "Whatever the Cost" enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flowers and our philosophy

_At Sasuke and Mikito's house House:_

Mikito was watching her dad getting dress for what he called a meeting when it was actually a double date with Hinata as his date. Mikito could not let this happen…she could not…no would not let her dad fall in love with another lady. Mikito brushed her hair out of the way, sighed heavily, and walked into her dad's room to have a little chitchat her dad.

* * *

"Hey dad…so you got a meeting and you are wearing your casual clothes huh."

"Yeah I do still have a meeting but at the moment they don't really care what we wear any ways since it's going to be a quick one" Mikito raised her eyebrow not in suspicion, but in how lame her dad's excuse was.

Mikito sighed and sat on the edge of her dad's bed with Sasuke's eyes on her. "Dad I know what's going on…you don't have to hide it" Mikito said.

Sasuke froze, _'Shit did she find out about me and Hinata…she causes to much drama with ladies and I don't want Hinata involved in it' _Sasuke looked at Mikito in interest and in suspicion.

"I know you…are going out with another lady," Mikito said with one of fakest smiles in the world.

_'Shit she found but for some reason…she looks fine about it'_ Sasuke cursed to himself.

Mikito chuckled at her dad trying to make it as though she was actually ok with this…but she was not.

"Dad…I never thought I would say this but…think it is time you did go with someone else…so I'm ok with this actually."

Sasuke walked in front of his daughter and patted her head.

"Speaking just like your mom would," he said with smile on his face.

Mikito fake smiled back, and watched as her dad walked out the door, into his car and drove away. Mikito ran to her telephone in the kitchen and speed-dialed Shinishi's number.

"Hello" Shinishi's voice called from the other line.

"Hey its Mikito…I gave him the flowers just like I was supposed to…are you sure those are the flowers that they are allergic to Shinishi."

"Hey I'm sure I heard this from the horse's mouth on the phone, and by horse I mean the girl my dad is going out with…I refuse to let that broad be with him not to mention all the other ladies in the world. We have to go by our philosophy you remember it right."

Ever since Sakura died a year ago, Mikito and Shinishi created a philosophy. If their dads had ever found a woman, it was their job to the job they _think _their moms would have wanted them to do. That was making sure their dad did not give love to another woman that was only for Sakura and Temari. They'd been successful many times, women had tried to flirt with their dads many times, but they soon went by the philosophy and succeeded in stopping the 'whores' in their attempt…though to find out later that they were important business people or they were 'whores' but their dads were not interested in them anyways.

"Yeah I remember, 'Stop the whores no matter what'" Mikito said.

"Good...so let's not doubt smart girl" Shinishi told Mikito.

Mikito rolled her eyes, but told Shinishi, "Ok…though I wish we could see this glorious moment happen."

Shinishi snickered, "Maybe we can…come to the front door."

Mikito raised an eyebrow in suspicion and puzzlement. Mikito opened the front to see Shinishi at the door smiling, waving, with her cell phone in hand.

Mikito rolled her eyes, "Of course you got a new cell phone yesterday didn't you…so lucky…what happened to your old one."

"It was old," Shinishi told Mikito.

Mikito stared at her in disbelief, "Shinishi that phone was only 12 weeks old."

"Well my dad still bought me a new one…but you can have this one if you want" Shinishi said holding out a blackberry phone.

"Whoa really thanks," Mikito said taking the phone from Shinishi's hand.

Shinishi lowered he head in disbelief, "Ok time to stop gawking at the phone now do you want to see what you call 'the glorious moment' or not."

Mikito looked towards Shinishi and nodded, "You're so right let's go…I seriously don't want to miss this."

* * *

_At Cherry Blossom Park:_

"Wow this is such a beautiful park," Hinata said in awe of the park.

It was true the cherry blossom park was famous for its beautiful springtime cherry blossom that sprinkled from the trees and into the air.

"Well we thought why not take two beautiful girls er- um I mean ladies to a beautiful place" Shikamaru said.

Ino and Hinata blushed at the statement. Ino had long blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back that was up in a ponytail. Hinata and Ino laid a red and white checkered blanket onto the floor. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked and each other, exchanged looks, and then nodded their heads as though they could read each other's minds.

"Um Hinata and Ino…we would like to give you something," then Sasuke and Shikamaru took something from behind their backs. Ino and Hinata then yelled in surprise.

* * *

"SCORE" Mikito and Shinishi said at the same time, and slapped each other high fives.

"I never doubted you for a minute Shinishi," Mikito told her best friend.

"Yes you did you always doubt me in the beginning then you say your 'I never doubted you for a minute' phrase."

Mikito's right eye twitched, "You know me just a little too well Shinishi…though you are right."

"NO WAY THESE ARE MY FAVORITE FLOWERS!" they heard Ino and Hinata yell.

"Huh" Mikito and Shinishi said in unison and turned to look at not two women's angry and hurt faces, but their joyful and happy faces.

"These are daisies aren't they…oh my gosh these are so beautiful I love these flowers they are my favorite kind" Hinata told Sasuke smelling them repeatedly.

"Lilies I love these so much than bunch of roses…I mean please they are so common…but lilies they are my favorite flowers," Ino told Shikamaru with smile on her face. Ino and Hinata rewarded their men with peck on the lips, which caused the two men to blush heavily while two women giggled like girls and gushed over the flowers as if they were pieces of expensive jewelry.

* * *

Mikito slapped Shinishi over the head.

"Ow stupid why did you do that" Shinishi yelled patting the back of her head.

"I'm not the stupid one here…how did this plan go down hill…you said those were the flowers they were allergic to" Mikito asked Shinishi with her right eye twitching every time she was frustrated.

"I thought so too but then..."

"But then what" Mikito asked.

"Nothing Mikito nothing" Shinishi told Mikito.

Mikito looked at Shinishi with evil eyes that got Shinishi scared, "Shinishi what the hell happened on the damn phone that night."

Shinishi whimpered the blurted, "Ok there was…some static on the phone for some apparent reason and all I heard was 'allergic to', static and, 'lilies, and daisies' and I went with what I had."

Mikito's face was in rage. "Mikito are you mad at me," Shinishi asked like a 5-year-old child trying to find out what the hell is going on.

Mikito stared at Shinishi in disbelief…Mikito was about to kill Shinishi, "I don't know why don't you tell me" and started to chase Shinishi with.

* * *

_Heaven:_

"Yeah awesome I'm glad that I did that" Temari told Naruto.

"Yeah you sure Shinishi didn't get her smarts form you" Naruto told Temari.

"Unfortunately she got most of them from Shikamaru" Temari sighed sadly.

"Hey be glad we stopped those two from breaking apart those four…though I'm pretty sure we can't stop Mikito from destroying Shinishi" Naruto said with a snicker.

"Though we know those two aren't going to stop at what they are doing so we got to be ready," Temari said.

"Be ready for what," a pink haired woman asked.

"Oh Sakura umm…well we were talking about being ready for…the activity we were thinking about doing" Naruto said.

Temari could not believe he thought of that lame excuse, but was amazed how Sakura just happened to believe them.

"Ok…well I'm glad that you listened to me about trying to jeopardize the twos plans…I just want them to learn a lesson that's all…well see you later" Sakura explained and walked away.

Temari and Naruto sighed relief, "Thank god she didn't find out" Naruto said.

"Hell yeah" Temari said.

* * *

_At Sasuke and Mikito's house:_

Mikito's face filled with anger and frustration was thinking about what she should do so she could break up the two couples,and thinking about how funny it was to beat up Shinishi.

_Flashback:_

"_Wait Mikito please forgive me…I promise I won't do it again" Shinishi said shielding her face from Mikito._

_Soon all people could hear was Mikito's fist hitting Shinishi and Shinishi yelling and screaming, "No please…ow that hurts… wait my legs don't bend that way ouch…oh my god." _

_Shinishi had black and blue bruises all over her body, her nose bleeding and looking some what broken, and lying on the ground._

"_Oops didn't mean to beat you up that badly…might as well take you home" Mikito said and picked up Shinishi, and took her home._

_End Flashback_

Mikito laughed to herself thinking about that moment knowing that Shinishi would never info and plans wrong _**EVER**_ again.

"Hey Mikito I'm back but I brought somebody back with me" Sasuke yelled from downstairs.

Mikito sighed already knowing who was down there with him.

* * *

Mikito's worst fears came true…the guest in her house was no none other Hinata Hyuga. Mikito's right eye twitched as she saw her dad's arm around Hinata's waist.

"Hi Mikito I'm Hinata Hyuga it's so nice to meet you" Hinata told Mikito.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you finally" Mikito told Hinata trying hard to control the twitching in her eye.

"Your dad has told me so me so many great things about you I just wanted to see you for myself…looks like he lives up to his words."

The phone rang twice till Mikito decided to go get it.

"Hello" Mikito answered.

Mikito heard gagging on the other line like somebody was throwing up.

"Ummm…hellos are you okay whoever that is" Mikito asked the other person on the line.

"Mikito I just saw my dad kissing the horse in the house on our couch," Shinishi finally said.

"What…eww so nasty…I wonder what's…." Soon Mikito started gagging also, "I just saw my dad kiss the devil."

"This is starting to be a pain we've got to try harder now" Shinishi said.

"I know…you're right…I have an idea this time…and this one is sure to work" Mikito told Shinishi.

"Good you take this one…I don't think I can take another one of your beatings right now…ow I'm still sore" Shinishi told Mikito.

Mikito laughed, "Well that's what you sort of get for not getting the right information…so how about I come to your house and I can tell you my plan…seriously I don't think I can take all that's going on in my house."

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes bye."

"Bye then"*click*.

"Hey dad I'm going to Shinishi's house is that ok" Mikito yelled out from the kitchen.

"It's fine…definitely fine" he answered back.

Mikito rolled her eyes in frustration, and huffed in anger then ran out the door towards Shinishi's house.

She was smiling the entire way knowing that her plan was probably going to make that Hinata and Sasuke's last kiss...but it didn't unfortunately

* * *

**Well here it is that's it all the goodness of this chapter.**

** review and tell me how much you liked it and your favorite parts I really want to know if this is a good chapter.**

** So I'm gone and getting ready to type up the next chapter but first review time...give me your best shot****.**


	6. Frogs

**Hi, I'm back sorry I've been busy trying to keep my grades… but I'm back and with a chapter hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this but I have to do it I do not own the show or the characters just the great plot**

* * *

Chapter 5: Frogs

Mikito leaned on the frame of the door watching her dad getting ready for his next date with Hinata. Mikito was disgusted on how she had to pretend that she was **OK** with all this, but in her mind, she was smiling evilly. Today was the day she broke them up doing anything and I mean anything to do it.

"So how do I look and be honest," Sasuke asked his daughter.

He was wearing white beach shorts with a wearing a black tank top, today he was going to the beach and Shikamaru and Sasuke decided to take their children with them.

"Yeah you look fine…ten years younger to me," Mikito sarcastically said smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah you look like a piece of work your self" sarcastically said back.

Mikito was wearing white shorts and a brown shirt with a part of white two-piece showing.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you wear that?" Sasuke said acting all father like now.

"Because you're my father and you love me a lot," Mikito said.

A knock was heard from the downstairs and Mikito prayed that it was not the she-devil her self. Mikito opened the door to Shinishi and her dad Shikamaru. Shikamaru was wearing black beach shorts with a white tank top while Shinishi was wearing black shorts and a white tank top.

"I swear you girls today wearing your short shorts and everything" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Well, dad we haven't been living in your old times so catch up it's almost a new decade" Shinishi said.

"Hi, Mr. Nara my dad's in his room upstairs me and Shinishi are going into the kitchen" Mikito told him.

When Shikamaru went up the stairs, Mikito and Shinishi went inside the kitchen to talk about the plan.

"So did you get it" Shinishi asked.

"Yeah I sure did" Mikito answered.

"Good job…so how is this plan of yours going again," Shinishi asked.

Mikito rolled her eyes, "Simple I told my dad that I had put a special snack inside the food basket the special snack…frog legs" Mikito held up a box full of frogs."

"Excellent this is going to go as planned…oh got to go to the bathroom be back yeah" Shinishi said and went up the stairs.

Mikito took out some of the things.

Mikito accidently dropped box of frogs on the floor thank goodness that they did not come out.

What she did not know was that she made another box fall that was identical to the one full of frogs.

Without looking down she looked for the box, unfortunately she felt the wrong box. Feeling that was the box she was looking for she picked it up and put it inside the basket then put the other things to cover it.

"Excellent" Mikito though to herself she could not wait to see the results of what was to happen.

"So you girls ready to go," Sasuke, asked them coming down the stairs. "Yeah let's go I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see the surprise." Mikito smiled.

"Well lets go...the sooner we get there the sooner we get to see the surprise" Shikamaru said and they all went out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Beach:

"Do you think he'll like my outfit Ino" Hinata asked her best friend.

Hinata was wearing blue jean shorts and the top part of her white and blue polka dotted bikini.

"Of course Hinata you are so pretty…I just hope Shika likes my outfit, Ino was wearing white shorts and the top part of her black bikini.

"What are you worrying about you were teen pageant winner and homecoming queen you are pretty much the beautiful person I know" Hinata told Ino.

"Yeah the prettiest girl YOU know I could be the ugliest girl he knows…oh my god they're here…how do I look do I have something on my face-"

"STOP YOUR DAMN WORRYING INO EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE" Hinata screamed out.

"OK, OK your right…your right."

"Hey Guys were over here" Hinata yelled out waving her hand high in the air.

The two guys and girls looked their way, the guys were drooling in their minds, while the girls were disgusted in their minds.

"Wow I'm amazed your dads let you dress like this" Ino told the two girls.

Mikito and Shinishi got hot inside the car so they took off their shirts to show Mikito's plain white bikini top and Shinishi's pink one. When they got out the car the guys could see a whole bunch of boys looking at them, Shikamaru and Sasuke told them to cover up, but they refused every time they kept telling them to do so.

"We do…all the time...they just don't listen so we just let it go" Sasuke said.

"Yep...so what do you guys want to do" Shikamaru asked.

"Um how about a game of volleyball" Ino suggested everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Well, um....how about Shinishi you're with us and Mikito you be with Ino and Hinata" Sasuke suggested.

Mikito was in her right mind to say no, but she had to accept after all if she wanted her plan to succeed. Mikito sighed and went to Hinata and Ino's side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

After 2 hours, Mikito started having fun forgetting about the plan for awhile. The game was over and Mikito's team won. She started to high five the girls, but then it was like something in her brain just clicked and she remembered she did not like these girls; these were the same girls she was trying to get out of her life. After quickly high-fiving, Hinata with less enthusiasm she went walked over to Shinishi and looked at her hand as though it was disease ridden.

"Ok who's ready to eat?" Sasuke asked everybody.

"Thank goodness I was starving" Ino said patting her stomach.

_"Hell yeah it's time"_ Mikito said evilly smiling at Shinishi.

They all sat down on a big blanket under an umbrella, while everybody was eating Mikito and Shinishi could not eat, as they were too excited to see Sasuke finally take out the box.

"Oooh what's in the box?" Ino asked curiously.

"I don't even know myself…though Mikito keeps telling me it's a surprise," Sasuke said.

"Well let's open it" Shikamaru said, Sasuke slowly opened the box with Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata just wondering inside their heads_ 'What the hell is inside the box.'_

Sasuke finally opened the box all the way and the girls started screaming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"See my plan was-", "Mikito these are so cute," Hinata said.

_"Huh"_ Mikito thought to herself.

She looked inside the box to see the chocolate frogs she bought from the store _(acting as her conscious Temari told her to go to the store who by the way is dead)_; she was going to eat them when she victoriously got those two out her lives.

_'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN'_ Mikito kept repeating inside her head.

"Oh wow thanks Mikito you are really the best and only daughter I ever had" Sasuke told Mikito.

Mikito faked a smile, "Your welcome…oh that sunset is really cool don't you think."

"Yeah you're right hey you guys want to take a walk," Sasuke asked.

"You guys go ahead me and Mikito will stay here and…guard the food" Shinishi smiled trying to make a joke.

"Ok…if I see I boys next to you girls you better tell him to run and run fast," Sasuke told the girls.

Just as Mikito was with her dad about the women was how Sasuke was with Mikito. Every time Mikito was just talking to a boy he would give them a smug look, and then the boy would never talk to her again. Mikito smiled at her dad's comment and kept it planted on her face until they were far off.

The smile disappeared as quickly as it came, then Shinishi spoke up smiling brightly as she knew this was to happen, "You know-"

"Shut up"

"But I mean-"

"I said shut up"

"You would want know-"

"I don't want to hear it"

"How…badly….you-"

"Don't say it"

"SCREWED UP."

Shinishi laughed while Mikito had folded her arms and had a put on her face.

"Hey don't get mad while I knew your plan was bound to fail…I decided to create a plan in advance."

Mikito looked at Shinishi in interest, "It's going to be a tad dangerous but….it's 110% bound to work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heaven:

"Wow you are good Temari" Naruto commended Temari.

"Yeah I know I-"

"I knew it I knew you would try something like this even when I said don't."

The two froze and looked at the pinked haired woman standing in front of them.

"H-H-H-Hi Sakura"

"I just knew I couldn't trust you guys…the next plan you guys are going to watch…this one will go exactly as they planned it."

"Sakura no…you'll ruin everything" Temari begged her best friend.

"After they get their laughs from their pranks…I'll be the one to fix what happens in the end…just watch me," Sakura said.

* * *

**Well that is it I am done with the chapter it was a lot of writing but I got everything. **

**Sorry I have not been updating with school and grades. **

**I am finally doing better now in school than my freshmen year. Well keep reading and I'll get you some more chapters as soon as I think of them.**


	7. Explosion of Fireworks and an argument

**Hey you guys I've missed you well here is another one of this great story I hope you like.**

**Well this story is almost over and i plan on making about 5 more chapters so i hope people keep looking at this story it is such a hit**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah don't own Naruto blah, blah, blah you get it don't own Naruto what-so-ever.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Explosion of fireworks…and an argument

Sasuke and Mikito's house:

Sasuke was in his bedroom cheerily getting ready for his date while Mikito already dressed just looked. Today they were going to be shooting fireworks in the field outside of town and star gazing, Ino and Hinata decided that Mikito and Shinishi should come along like last time since the last trip went so well(much to Mikito's dismay.) The last trip to the beach got Mikito thinking…what was she thinking, _'The last trip to the beach was so well…I was actually having fun for the first since…no I can't let that broad take his heart he might forget mom.'_ Mikito then began to think about what her mom would be saying to her, _'Mom would be scolding me for what I was doing…maybe… Mikito maybe this is a bad idea…you know what I'm going to call Shinishi and tell her the plan is off.' _Mikito picked up the phone and dialed Shinishi's number.

"Yello" a voice answered.

"Shinishi its Mikito" Mikito quickly said.

"Hey what's up you ready to break these up once and for all?' Shinishi said deviously.

"Yeah about that…I think that we should not do the plan" Mikito said.

A long and awkward silence came over the phone. It soon was filled with Shinishi's laughter.

"What's so funny" Mikito asked.

"You are…you know you have a good sense of humor Mikito did ya know that" Shinishi said trying to contain her laughter.

"Um…I'm actually pretty serious...really serious" Mikito said.

Silence came over the phone again, "Mikito…are kidding you were the one who was up for this…you forget that your dad might forget your mom and then stop love her…I hope you didn't forget that."

That brought out her maniacally evil nature, "Girl you are so right…you still got the plan."

"Yeah there's the girl that I know and love…yes I do…as I said this is really dangerous but it's bound to work" Shinishi told her.

"Perfect…just perfect" Mikito said with unsureness in her voice.

* * *

The field:

Sasuke put his arm around the waist of his girlfriend, Hinata as did Shikamaru with Ino…it made Mikito and Shinishi sick to their stomach. Shinishi changed the fireworks to dynamite…dressed up the dynamite to look like a real firework. This would probably get them into jail if the plan malfunctioned.

"Oh dad look a shooting star" Mikito pointed at the star shooting across the sky."Lets all make a wish" Shinishi said.

"What did you wish for" Mikito asked her dad.

"I already have the two best wishes ever" Sasuke smiled at his daughter and his girlfriend.

"Yeah me too" Shikamaru said.

Mikito and Shinishi felt glad, but they knew what had to be done so Shinishi spoke up.

"Hey dad do you and Ino want to light the fireworks?"

"Oh sure we would" Shikamaru answered getting the matches smiling at Ino.

"So Sasuke how do you plan you see yourself in the near future" Hinata asked.

"Who knows whatever happens, happens ya know" Sasuke said.

"Oh" Hinata said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Well, I have been thinking about marrying again maybe give Mikito a little brother or sister maybe 2…maybe this one will be around longer than Sakura."

Hinata secretly sighed of relief then she heard it a boom and scream:

* * *

30 min later:

Sasuke came into house his upset and furious then went into his room and slammed the door. Mikito had a smile on her face but it looked sad, she needed a distraction so she called Shinishi.

"Hey Mikito we did it finally" Shinishi said.

"Yeah I know…wait a second how did you know-"

"We finally have a caller I.D....so how do you feel" Shinishi asked Mikito.

"I feels great more relaxed" Mikito lied, in her mind she felt good she did what she did but her heart filled with nothing but with guilt and she felt tense.

"Yeah I still remember what happened"

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Flashback 30 min ago:_

"_Oh my god Ino you ok" Shikamaru asked Ino._

_"Don't you touch me do you think this is a sick joke you almost killed me" Ino yelled._

_"What are you talking about they said they were safe" he answered with a hint of irritation in his voice. _

_Ino looked at them and scowled at him, "These are dynamites you idiot goodness what were thinking you dumbass" Ino spat with venom dripping in each word._

_"I didn't…..wait hold up a second who are you calling stupid because it sure as hell ain't me" Shikamaru said clearly looking pissed off._

_"Does it looked I'm talking to myself" Ino yelled out. _

_"Must be…they were clearly right about blondes' lack of knowledge" Shikamaru mumbled but loud enough for Ino to hear and to get her in super bitch mode. _

_"EXCUSE ME" Ino shrieked out. _

_"Hey what's up with the racket" Hinata asked Ino. _

_"THIS SON OF A BITCH BOUGHT DYNAMITES AS A JOKE…I ALMOST DIED" Ino said tears coming to her eyes._

_ "Shikamaru why did you this are you clearly as stupid and immature as Sasuke" Hinata said clearly forgetting that Sasuke was beside her. _

_"No I-""WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Sasuke yelled out. _

_"What are you talking about Sasuke?"Hinata wondered. _

_"That I'm stupid…and immature" Sasuke said with anger in his voice. _

_"Well sometimes you act like a teenager…you seriously need to grow up" Hinata told him._

_"Grow up….you telling me I need to grow up well you know what…you know what sometimes you need to get that stick out your ass and learn to have fun sometimes." _

_That pushed one too many of Hinata's buttons and started a heated argument between Sasuke and Hinata. _

_"You know what Sasuke we are over" Hinata yelled. _

_"Same for me too" Ino yelled and the two girls walked off to their car. _

_Sasuke and Shikamaru were in shock but soon got upset and furious and walked off towards their car. Mikito tried to remember what she just witnessed…forget that they broke up she had never seen her dad so upset…it kind of scared her....._

_..............._

_.............._

_Maybe it was not a good thing "Mikito hurry up," Sasuke yelled out to Mikito with anger still in his voice that made her wince._

_ Mikito sighed and slowly walked to the car. 'What have I done' Mikito told herself _

_(End Flashback)_

"Yeah we finally did our jobs…so how about we go to the ice cream shop to celebrate" Shinishi said.

Mikito agreed, "Hey um Shinishi I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure…see ya WHOOHOO I feel so good" Mikito lied in her bed trying to get some kind of sleep but to no avail.

She had no choice but to stay awake and think of her guilt and what she did.

* * *

**OH NO SASUKE AND HINATA ARE OVER BUT FEAR NOT THERE WILL BE MORE IF YOU JUST REVIEW. **

**THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER SO BE READY TO SEE SOME OF THE FINAL CHAPTERS OF THIS GREAT STORY.**


End file.
